1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method of utilizing the same, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal capable of editing avatar motions and a method for editing avatar motions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication terminals become more common in use, various functions implemented therein have been developed to offer convenience and pleasure to users. Recently, a function to generate and edit an avatar to have a predetermined style has been added to a mobile communication terminal. Such an avatar can be implemented as a three-dimensional image as well as a two-dimensional one.
However, an avatar image shown in the prior art mobile communication terminal is displayed only as a still image pre-edited by a user or according to a series of motions stored in a memory when the prior art mobile communication terminal was manufactured. Therefore, the avatar image in the prior art mobile communication terminal cannot be moved according to a user's desire.